


Love Will Find A Way

by LeviisEpicTitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer/pseuds/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt like I should do something to express the love between Erwin and Levi.<br/>Also, the song Love Will Find A Way was stuck in my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Will Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I should do something to express the love between Erwin and Levi.  
> Also, the song Love Will Find A Way was stuck in my head.

On a mission outside the walls, Erwin and Levi are paired together.

“I’ll get the Titan on the right! Take the one on the left!” Erwin shouted.

“Roger that!” Levi replied.

The duo always loved working with each other. Put it simply, they loved each other. They didn’t show it, but they always talk about each other.

Levi had always killed Titans ever since Erwin took him into the Survey Corps.

Erwin had always trusted Levi for secrets.

Yet, they fought well with each other, and were a powerful team against Titans.

“Levi! I need a little help! This one’s an Abnormal!” Erwin yelled.

Something snapped. Erwin’s cable was torn in half.

That can’t be good.

“Erwin!” Levi shouted.

A cable shot in the air.

Erwin grunted as he sliced the Titan’s neck. However, it didn’t go in very far. The Titan grabbed Erwin.

“Let go you –stupid-damned-Titan!” Erwin grunted.

The Titan rose Erwin to its mouth.

"ERWIN!" yelled Levi.

Levi rushed to free Erwin.

But it was too late.

The Titan had bitten into Erwin's left side.

And the Titan let go of Erwin.

Levi watched all of this in horror.

Pure rage flooded into Levi.

Within an instant, the Titan was dead.

\--------------------------------------

Levi carried Erwin back on his horse, shooting a blue flare.

The formation formed back.

"We need to get back to the Walls!" Levi yelled.


End file.
